falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle
The Type 76 Anti-Power Armor rifle, also known as the Type-76 Anti-Materiel Rifle was a weapon designed by the Chinese as a response to US use of power armor units, intended to provide a cheaper alternative to the man portable anti-tank missiles and Gauss Rifles which were previously the primary infantry anti-power weapons of the Chinese arsenal. The weapon also proved effective against entrenched positions, light armored vehicles, helicopters, parked aircraft, radar installations, missile launchers, and artillery batteries. Design and Development Development on the weapon began in 2069, after initial encounters with T-45 power armor units, which, while lacking the armor of a larger armored vehicle, allowed a single soldier to easily carry what had previously been crew served weapons, such as miniguns and anti-tank missiles while protecting them from small arms fire. The final design was a modular anti-materiel rifle which could be easily re-chambered for 14.5x114mm Soviet or a Chinese copy of the 20x100mm Hispano round. The dual cartridge design was chosen after testing indicated that, while the 14.5mm round had a higher muzzle velocity and longer range (over 2200 meters), the 20mm shell could carry a greater explosive or incendiary payload. The rifle was first deployed during the Gobi Campaign in December of 2076. The weapon's modular design included an attachment rail compatible with all standard Chinese optics, as well as detachable iron sights, though a 10x or 20x magnification scope for long-range firing was the most common. A small ballistic plexiglass gunshield could be attached to the barrel of the weapon, which could be equipped with the Type-38 Armored Targeting System, a thermal imaging device capable of detecting even enemies utilizing stealth technology. In addition to connecting to the scope, the Type 38 had a "spotting screen" on the left side of the gunshield, which provided a wider-angle view of the battlefield, while highlighting thermal signatures in red. The weapon could also be equipped with a bipod or attached to a pintle mount for placing it on top of a vehicle. The rifle could also be fitted with a long barrel or a shorter "CQB" barrel which sacrificed range for mobility. As the weapon could weigh over 36.2 kilograms (80 pounds), the "CQB" barrel was intended exclusively with the Type 75, a reverse-engineered copy of captured American power armor which was in limited production for field trials as of 2076. The rifle was typically mounted on a bipod, however, it was also compatible for tripod and vehicle pintle mounts for use as a stationary emplacement, typically while equipped with a gunshield and large drum magazine. The weapon could fire standard 14.5mm and 20mm rounds, including ball, armor piercing, high explosives, armor piercing incendiary, and armor piercing explosive incendiary. A depleted uranium armor piercing discarding sabot round was also developed for both 14.5 and 20mm rounds. In late 2076, Chinese forces were first issued with new plasma shaped charge rounds. The weapons functioned similarly to shaped charge, but replaced the copper cone with a material designed to easily vaporize into a plasma. When the round impacted, a small microfusion cell triggered, instantly vaporizing and ionizing the cone of material and creating a jet of superheated plasma. The plasma shaped-charge round proved to have a far greater armor penetration than a standard 20mm HEAT round. During the Gobi and Yangtze campaign, there were numerous reports of plasma shaped charge rounds knocking out power armor and armored vehicles and incinerating the crew inside. Ammunition types 14.5 x 114mm Full Metal Jacket: Copper jacketed lead round for use against soft targets. Armor-Piercing: Ferric-tungsten alloy penetrator, copper jacket for use against power armor and armored vehicles Armor-Piercing Incendiary Ferric-tungsten alloy penetrator, copper jacket, with zirconium incendiary payload, for use against power armor and vehicles High Explosive: PETN high explosive payload, for use against lightly armored vehicles and soft targets. Armor-Piercing Explosive Incendiary Zicronium incendiary payload placed in front of shell, with PETN explosive payload behind. Rear of round taken up by 9mm ferric tungsten penetrator in a mild steel sabot. Additional zirconium powder placed in sabot cup with penetrator, intended to be carried through to interior of target. Designed for explosive charge to "blast a path" for penetrator. Claimed to be capable of penetrating up to 70mm RHA at close range, known to reliably penetrate 25mm at over 1000 meters. Depleted Uranium Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot: Modification of DGJ-02 Saboted Light Armor Penetrator (SLAP) round using a fin-stabalized 9mm diameter depleted uranium dart held in a mild steel sabot. When fired, the sabot drops away from the projectile. Capable of penetrating 25mm RHA at ranges of over 1000 meters. Plasma Shaped Charge: Projectile similar in design to HEAT round, but with explosive charge replaced with a material capable of rapidly ionizing upon exposure to heat of a microfusion cell. Creates a jet of superheated plasma similar to the copper jet created by a conventional shaped charge. Testing proved it capable of penetrating over 120mm of RHA. While not sufficient to penetrate the composite armor of modern main battle tanks, there are reports of PSC rounds knocking out armored personnel carriers and disabling tanks by targeting weakpoints such as the tracks and engine compartment covers. 20 x 110mm Armor-Piercing: Ferric-tungsten alloy penetrator, copper jacket for use against power armor and armored vehicles Armor-Piercing Incendiary Ferric-tungsten alloy penetrator, copper jacket, with zirconium incendiary payload, for use against power armor and vehicles High Explosive: PETN high explosive payload, for use against lightly armored vehicles and soft targets. Armor-Piercing Explosive Incendiary Zicronium incendiary payload placed in front of shell, with PETN explosive payload behind. Rear of round taken up by 14mm ferric tungsten penetrator in a mild steel sabot. Additional zirconium powder placed in sabot cup with penetrator, intended to be carried through to interior of target. Designed for explosive charge to "blast a path" for penetrator. Claimed to be capable of penetrating up to 85mm RHA at close range, known to reliably penetrate 40mm at over 1000 meters. Depleted Uranium Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot: Modification of DGJ-02 Saboted Light Armor Penetrator (SLAP) round using a fin-stabalized 14mm diameter depleted uranium dart held in a mild steel sabot. When fired, the sabot drops away from the projectile. Capable of penetrating 40mm RHA at ranges of over 1000 meters. Plasma Shaped Charge: Projectile similar in design to HEAT round, but with explosive charge replaced with a material capable of rapidly ionizing upon exposure to heat of a microfusion cell. Creates a jet of superheated plasma similar to the copper jet created by a conventional shaped charge. Testing proved it capable of penetrating over 150mm of RHA. While not sufficient to penetrate the composite armor of modern main battle tanks (equivalent to greater than 300mm RHA against the projectile), there are reports of PSC rounds knocking out armored personnel carriers and disabling tanks by targeting weakpoints such as the tracks and engine compartment covers. Experimental Cryogenic "Shatterer": Cryogenic liquid helium tip immediately followed by an incendiary charge. Designed to cause cracking in armor due to thermal shock, before piercing it with a follow-through tungsten penetrator. Limited field tests proved it effective against power armor, impact typically causing large cracks to appear around entry hole. Depleted Uranium Flechette Canister "Meat Chopper": 20mm shell filled with 30 2x20mm depleted uranium flechettes placed in two stacked layers of 15 flechettes. Projectiles fired in "shotgun-like pattern, spread resulting in roughly 30m impact zone in at 150 meters. Designed for use against massed infantry, capable of penetrating power armor at 100 meters. Inert Target Practice: Solid lead with copper jacket, inert. Used for target practice. Operational History Sino-American War The Type 76 was first deployed into combat in December of 2076 during the Gobi Campaign. Seeing how Power Armor units and armored divisions were helping American forces advance, Chinese snipers were immediately given the rifle and quickly began using it against the mechanized American forces. Much to their fortune, the rifle worked and reports soon came in of Chinese snipers taking out Power Armor units and was only made worse for the Americans when reports also came in of Chinese snipers taking out tanks and APCs with only a couple of shots, disabeling the vehicles and killing the crew members inside. Post Great War Thousands of Type 76 rifles survived the war, ending up in the hand of the various post-war factions, mostly in China, Japan, Korea, with smaller numbers in Alaska and Canada, small numbers of weapons also found their way to the US via Chinese submarines, intended to be used to arm Chinese special forces for use in assassinations at extreme range. The weapons saw use by a variety of factions. Given the heavy weight of the rifle, it was commonly used for defensive purposes, mounted in a watch tower or other defensive position to pick off raiders and other attackers at long range. About 25 such weapons found their way into NCR inventory, and were given to the best shots in the Rangers and First Recon for standoff engagements. One of these weapons was used by Sergeant Craig Boone to kill a Legion sniper at a distance of over 2000 meters in the Grand Canyon during the NCR Arizona Offensive. Behind the Scenes The Type-76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle is based on the weapon on the same name featured in the Modular PTRS-41 weapon pack mod for Fallout 4. Category:Weapons